


Не пригодится. Гарантирую.

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Алапаевская узкоколейная железная дорога — одна из крупнейших узкоколеек в мире, «дорога жизни» соединяющая Алапаевск и лесные поселки, но и у этой дороги есть заброшенные и разобранные ответвления. Железнодорожники оттуда ушли, оставив в официальных документах: «Станция полностью ликвидирована, посёлок выселен». Но ушли ли жители?





	Не пригодится. Гарантирую.

_Города — это пиздец, страшнее только деревни._  
_«Кровосток»_

  
  


***

  
  
Если бы Антона спросили, кто у них в доме самая красивая девушка, он бы без раздумий написал - Милена.   
  
Анька своя, добрая, мягкая, да и думать про красоту родной сестры ему было как-то странно, Ольга волевая, сильная, жесткая, справедливая, но совершенно точно не "самая красивая". Милена - другое дело, даже когда она только появилась в их доме, с рукой в гипсе, сломанным ребром и заплывшим, опухшим правым глазом, все равно была самой красивой. Маленькая, худая, с черным каре, которое она сама себе равняла ножницами, и даже по дому ходившая в коротких юбках. Анька вот "рабочую" одежду всегда снимала еще в Алапаевске, а домой возвращалась в спортивках и резиновых сапогах.   
  
Антон начал думать, что Милена красивая, когда в первый раз увидел, как она красит свой второй непострадавший глаз той рукой, что не в гипсе. Нет, он и раньше видел, как Ольга и Анька красились, но это всегда было на работу, не просто так, а Милена старательно рисовала себе глаз каждое утро. Вставала на носочки, смотрела в мутное зеркало над умывальником и тщательно что-то там выводила, а Антон свешивался с печки и смотрел. Анька, наверное, сразу ей объяснила,— может, когда они только сюда добирались, что Антон говорить не мастак, такое заикание, что каждое слово по пять минут выговаривает, поэтому лучше спросить, а потом дать ему время написать. Может, поэтому Милена всегда сама болтала, что твое радио.   
  
"Ну не могу я, понимаешь, Тошик, — это тоже было совсем не так, как с Ольгой и Анькой, те звали обычно его "мелкий" или "Тош", и если от сестры это было терпимо, то от Ольги даже немного обидно, — я, если не накрашусь, то будто и не я буду. Пускай хоть один глаз, но как положено. Мне этот мудак только руку и ребра сломал, чтоб ему пусто на том и этом свете, а меня не сломал, слышишь, Тошик, я еще всем им покажу, сукам".   
  
Милена не материлась специально, матерные словечки сами скакали в ее речи, как сухие горошины, Анька вот при нем вообще не ругалась, Ольга, только если рассказывала про тюрьму, а Милена просто рассыпала эти горошины через слово и звучала абсолютно естественно.   
  
" Я, Тошик, так тебе скажу: жизнь у меня, может, и не простая, зато какая веселая. Вот ты вот сидишь тут, со двора носа не кажешь, нет, ну я понимаю, что ты не можешь, не обижайся, а я вот уже столько повидала! На море даже была один раз, на Азовском. Красота такая, я ахреневала, веришь. Несколько дней мы туда ехали, долго, хотя водила хороший мне попался, душевный дядька. Эх. Плавать холодно было, так я хоть ноги помочила. Или вот в Москву один раз я поехала, правда, с половины дороги обратно развернуться пришлось. Я сама знаешь откуда? Да не знаешь, никто, блядь, не знает, такая же дыра, как у вас тут, три гнилых дома и одна корова облезлая на всю деревню, папка с мамкой только о синьке думают, брат, как с армии вернулся, по той же дорожке пошел. А я, вон, мир повидала! Я, Тошик, девка рисковая, за то и получаю, а вот не могу иначе, не могу! Наши девки иногда боятся к клиенту идти, а я никого не боюсь, пусть меня все боятся лучше. Вот так-то, Тошик".   
  
Милену привезли Анька с Ольгой поздним мартом. Как они ее везли, Антон не имел ни малейшего представления, вообще этого не видел. Проснулся, когда девочки корячились, затаскивая ее в дом. Милена висела на их руках полумертвым кульком с перебинтованными руками. Она неделю лежала на кровати девочек, отвернувшись к стене, и ни с кем не разговаривала, а Ольга с Анькой спали на полу у печки на старом тулупе.   
  
Анька ему потом объясняла, медленно, будто он как и раньше ничего не понимает: "Антош, это Милена, она с нами пока поживет. У нее беда случилась, вот как тебя собака тогда потрепала, вот и ее тоже, только не совсем собаки. Ты ее не обижай, мы, когда снова уедем, она тебе тут по хозяйству поможет".   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Теперь Антону сложно было представить, что когда-то он жил без Милены, неделями был в доме один, работал по хозяйству, копался в огороде, читал книги, слушал радио - и все один. Когда наступала распутица, пешая тропа до Алапаевска становилась окончательно непроходимой. Обычно в это время весной и осенью сестра с Ольгой, чтобы не договариваться постоянно с Виктором Санычем о дрезине, уезжали на заработки на несколько недель, иногда даже на месяц. Для Антона это время всегда было тяжелым и темным, он словно наливался ленью, часами, чуть ли не целый день лежал на печке, не хотел даже двигаться, начинали ныть шрамы, особенно, если печка "простывала". Он толком ничего не ел, не хотел читать или включать радио, будто впадал в спячку. Иногда Антон закрывал глаза и представлял, что время вокруг него останавливается, его кровь густеет, а потом вообще перестает течь внутри, все замирает, и сначала он сам, а потом дом и вся их деревня растворяется в воздухе, и это самое правильное и самое лучшее, что с ними может произойти.   
  
А иногда он представлял себя невидимым и легким, в костюмчике из тополиного пуха, как в сказке, тогда он вылетал из незакрытой двери избы, поднимался над деревней, видел три их жилых двора, самый большой у Виктор Саныча, с двухэтажным домом, дрезиной, вальяжно гуляющими курами и вякающими собаками, видел их двор с колодцем и поленницей, которую Ольга любовно укладывала каждую осень, а на отшибе — грязный двор Иваныча с покосившимся забором и разбитыми окнами в сенях. Он поднимался выше и выше, видел сначала их заросшую узкоколейку и горы на горизонте, море зеленого леса, тогда вдоль узкоколейки он летел в сторону Алапаевска, видел паутинки дорог, расходящихся от него во все стороны, видел большие грузовики, которые снуют туда-сюда по этим паутинкам, летел еще дальше и дальше, пока не находил в каком-нибудь из них, пускай в большом американском, Аньку, или даже Аньку с Ольгой, тогда Антон равнялся с грузовиком и заглядывал в окно. Водитель всегда улыбался, а девочки пели песни. В такие дни Антон всегда засыпал счастливым.   
  
Если бы Антона попросили описать свою жизнь одним словом, то это было бы "ожидание". Он не может выйти из дома дальше, чем на пару километров, травмированная нога не дает, поэтому его главное занятие — ждать.   
  
Конечно, Антон знает, что так было не всегда. Обычно сироты, по крайней мере, Антон об этом читал, меряют жизнь потерей родителей. Отец умер рано, от водки, как и большинство в их деревне, Антон его почти и не помнит, хотя сестра говорит, что он был добрым человеком, но Антон меряет жизнь не потерей отца. Он меряет ее собакой. Была жизнь "до собаки", когда он бегал, пытался забраться на поленницу, катался с Виктор Санычем на дрезине-пионерке, ходил в лес и очень хотел побыстрее вырасти и пойти наконец в школу, до которой девять километров пешком через лес. Школа виделась ему настоящим приключением. Потом случилась собака, Антон почти ее не помнит и не может вспомнить, почему она на него бросилась. Когда Антон думает о собаке, в его ушах звучит только острый, звонкий звук оборвавшейся цепи. Он не помнит, как Виктор Саныч ее пристрелил, это потом уже мать сказала, не помнит, как долго пролежал дома. Просто потом, в период "после собаки", Антон больше не мог бегать, да и ходить учился заново, начал заикаться, причем чем дальше, тем больше времени уходило на каждое слово. Мать плакала, крестила его и говорила, что "с лица воду не пить". Собак они больше никогда не держали. Антону тогда было пять.   
  
В школу Антон не пошел, мать занималась с ним сама по старым сестриным учебникам. Заканчивала хозяйственные дела, садилась с ним к окну, раскладывала книжки и учила Антона читать, писать и считать. Считать у него в итоге получалось как-то не очень, писать до того, как письмо стало его главным средством общения с окружающими, Антон тоже не очень любил, а вот читать он обожал. Анька ради него даже в библиотеку при школе записалась.   
  
Мать умерла, когда Аньке было семнадцать, а Антону тринадцать. Она угасала тихо, пыталась держаться, пела старые песни, до последнего готовила и убиралась, но становилась все слабее, потом слегла и последние месяцы уже не вставала. Анька разрывалась между учагой и домом, они постоянно жили впроголодь, первое время помогали соседи, но потом и они уехали; долго им помогал Виктор Саныч — давал то мешок картошки, то крупы, Анька у него за это убиралась.   
  
А потом, через год после смерти матери, Анька нашла работу. Она обнимала Антона, целовала его в макушку и говорила, что теперь все у них точно пойдет по-другому. Что теперь все будет хорошо. Она сейчас уедет на несколько дней, но потом сразу вернется, он, мол, и заметить не успеет, зато все теперь пойдет по-другому, они больше никогда-никогда, — ты слышал, Антон! — никогда-никогда не будут голодать, а потом она привезет ему много новых книжек. Страшно было только первую ночь, Антон лежал на своем месте на печке, а отовсюду из темноты на него скалились страшные собачьи морды. В подполе скрипело, в трубе выл ветер, а Антон не мог от страха закрыть глаза, так и пролежал до рассвета. А потом ничего, привык. Анька вернулась через четыре дня, привезла два огромных пакета еды, новую одежду, пять книжек для Антона, потом попросила его помочь растопить баню и просидела в ней почти пять часов, Антон тогда подумал — угорела.   
  
Антон никогда не задумывался, чем занималась его сестра. Она приезжала и уезжала, привозила книжки и игрушки для него, вместе с Виктор Санычем ездила за мукой и другими припасами, магазин на колесах давно перестал к ним заглядывать. Анька объясняла ему, как правильно готовить еду, что прибирать в доме, чтобы не одолевали мыши, учила петь лепешки (хлеб Антону не давался), читала ему вслух, зимой забиралась спать к нему на горячую печку и рассказывала на ухо сказки.   
  
Другой их сосед, Егорыч, алкаш, давно похоронивший жену и не наживший детей, иногда орал под их забором свою неизменную тираду, обычно когда Анька была только-только с города: "Анька, шалава ты подзаборная, а я тебя маленькую на руках качал, вот такусенькая была, а ты? — На этом месте Егорыч всегда спотыкался и прокашливался. — А ты чего? По мужикам пошла, блядина. Вот был бы папка твой живой, он бы тебе косу-то выдрал, святой был человек, Василь Палыч, и маманя твоя была женщина душевная, вона брательникатвоего не бросила же? А могла бы! Анька, шалава ты, но я ж тебя все равно люблю. Ты мне родная. Ты мне бутылочку привезла? Ну знаю же, привезла, любишь же дядьку Егора-то, любишь. А может вечерком ко мне заглянешь? Посидим с тобой! Тебе же,поди, все равно уже, уважишь дядьку-то а?" — на этом месте тирады у Аньки всегда сдавало терпение, и она выдавала Егорычу его чекушку. Иногда внимательность подводила Егорыча, и он вопил, пока Анька была в городе, тогда Антону приходилось топать на улицу, говорить, что нету, дядя Егор, ее, не приехала еще. Егорыч обычно здоровался, мол, привет, малец, вот такусеньким еще тебя помню, ты, если что, сразу к дяде Егору беги, дядя всегда поможет, а потом сразу разворачивался и уходил. На его помощь Антон никогда не рассчитывал.   
  
Сложнее всего Антону приходилось, когда наступали дожди. Мокрая погода в их области обычно держится не меньше недели. В такое время у Антона ныли все кости и шрамы, он почти не вставал, разве что подкинуть еще дров в печку, не мог читать, только лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал, как дождь бьется о стену избы. Капля за каплей, удар за ударом. Он представлял каждую каплю как живую, что они летят и даже не знают, что осталось до стены уже всего ничего. Он часто думал о сестре, но надеялся, что она где-то в тепле, пьет горячий чай, ноги у нее сухие, и она смеется. В такие дни он очень жалел, что нельзя взять и как-нибудь позвонить ей, представлял, что прямо в избе появилась будка телефона автомата и на ней только одна кнопка, большая и красная, а над кнопкой табличка, на табличке его, Антона, почерком, нацарапано - Анька.   
  
Иногда Анька рассказывала ему истории из своих путешествий. Рассказывала о больших серебристых грузовиках, кабина которых размером ничуть не меньше их бани, что там есть кровать и почти настоящая кухня, и они такие высокие, что ты как будто летишь над дорогой. Рассказывала о туманах, которые осенью покрывают всю трассу, и машины несутся по ней словно в молоке, что зимой можно легко увидеть из окна оленя или лося. Рассказывала, как пересекала Сим* и расплакалась, потому что в первый раз это было очень-очень красиво. Как купалась в Рыбинском море, как потерялась в Москве и познакомилась с какими-то музыкантами, которые пустили ее переночевать и всю ночь развлекали разговорами о музыке, в которой она совсем ничего не понимала. Рассказывала о том, как ездила однажды на Север с водителем-башкиром, на улице было минус пятьдесят, и они ночевали они без всякой печки прямо под факелом, где горел сопутствующий нефтедобыче газ, и что жарко было, как в тропиках, а она даже ухитрилась немного от этого факела загореть. Антон обожал эти истории, готов был слушать их часами, жаль, что желание рассказывать находило на сестру очень редко.   
  
Когда Антону исполнилось четырнадцать, Анька договорилась с Виктор Санычем и повезла его в Алапаевск получать паспорт. Антон чувствовал себя ну очень взрослым. Сам заполнил анкету и поставил подпись . Паспорт им конечно сразу не отдали, Анька договорилась с теткой в окошке, говорила тихо, но Антон все равно все слышал: "А за паспортом, можно, я сама приеду? Ну вы видите какой он у меня, ему тяжело так далеко, а приехать обоим, так вообще мучение. Я везде распишусь где надо, обещаю!".   
  
Антон получил паспорт, его Анька хранила вместе с другими документами в жестянке. Потом пролетело лето, началась осень, а к зиме Анька вернулась из города с Ольгой.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Первое, что сделала Ольга, когда появилась у них в доме, ну кроме того, что крепко, по-мужски, пожала Антону руку и представилась коротко: " Ольга" — она наколола дров и растопила баню, а через полчаса на руках вытащила из бани хохочущую Аньку и бросила ее в сугроб.   
  
Со спины Ольгу было не отличить от мужика, Антон иногда даже удивлялся, как она работала вместе с его сестрой. Ольга коротко стриглась, носила исключительно брюки и мешковатые куртки, на руках у нее синело несколько татуировок, а запястья перечеркивали толстые рельефные шрамы. Ольга любила курить, выпить рюмашку до обеда, материлась хлеще Аньки, споро колола дрова, починила им крышу, замазала печь, поменяла в заборе прогнившие доски, а Егорычу треснула по морде за очередную "шалаву" в Анькину сторону.   
  
Ольга прожила у них месяц, а Антон так и не знал, как к ней относиться. В очередной раз, оставшись в одиночестве, он достал ручку и листок, поделил его пополам и начал считать плюсы и минусы Ольги, потому что эта неопределенность сводила его с ума. Ольга звала его "мелкий", трепала за уши и тому же научила Аньку, это определенно "минус", прокурила им весь дом - тоже "минус", нашла управу на Егорыча, правда, все равно оставляла ему чекушку, каждый раз, когда они приезжают из города, этот факт Антон не смог отнести ни к плюсам, ник минусам, поэтому написал посередине –"Егорыч" и перечеркнул двумя чертами. Сестра теперь чаще смеялась, она вообще почти все время была веселая, как в детстве — это точно "плюс", Ольга шикарно объясняла математику, так, как у Аньки сроду не получалось; теперь когда все починено-поменяно их дом стал по-мужски ухоженным, это тоже "плюсы". Ольга так утеплила им окна, что Антон стал спать без толстого свитера, Анька перестала тягать на себе огромные сумки с продуктами, потому что Ольга запрещала ей поднимать что-то тяжелее чайника. Выходило, что плюсов и минусов получилось как-то одинаково.   
  
Антон не утерпел и все-таки спросил у Аньки, надолго ли к ним приехала Ольга, сестра потрепала его волосы, поцеловала в лоб и сказала: "Тош, очень надеюсь, что навсегда."   
  
Как-то раз после ужина Ольга грохнула руками по столу и сказала: "Ладно, детки, вижу, умаялись, давайте, задавайте свои вопросы. Особенно ты, — кивнула она на Антона, — вижу же, что тебя подмывает". Антон достал из кармана свои листочки с карандашом и написал: "Все рассказывай. Все интересно".   
  
"Вот так уж все, — хмыкнула Ольга , — ну ладно, слушай, раз все. Мне 32 года, я из Тагила, там родилась, там выросла, там все у меня было. Занималась борьбой почти всю жизнь, тренировки, сборы там всякие, соревнования. Дома-то получается и не бывала почти. Мои родители умерли рано, я была поздним ребенком. Сначала мать заболела, а отец ее ненадолго пережил. Осталась в 19 лет одна. Поступила в институт железнодорожный, я по образованию инженер. Гулянки начались, конечно, пьянки, куда без них. Потом надоело, и я замуж вышла в 22 года, за боксера, Миша его звали. Дождалась типа парня из армии. Мы с ним средне так жили, как все, то с горки, то на горку. Он в охране работал у авторитета какого-то местного, работа хреновая, хотя и у меня была не лучше, я на железке по перегону бегала, а денег там совсем не платили. Перебивались кое-как, времена лихие были. Детей мы с ним не завели. Я, вот знаете, с мужиками жить так и не научилась, спать - да, а вот жить, это совсем другая какая-то история. Он бухать начал, сначала в меру вроде, потом все хуже и хуже, а потом до белочки допился. Боксеры, они вообще-то все на голову отбитые, абсолютно все. Авторитет его, понятно, выгнал, да и на спортсмена он походить перестал, куда что делось. Похудел, чуть ли не у магазина на синьку побирался. Страшный весь, сморщенный. Мы и раньше с ним дрались периодически, вернее, он мне всегда насовывал, пока в форме был. И нормально как-то ведь казалось, все так жили. Замажу фингал чем-нибудь да на работу иду. Когда бухать начал, вообще с цепи сорвался, надерется, и гоняет меня по двору с топором, у нас частный дом был. Страшный такой весь, чистый демон! Глаза горят, треники эти синие растянутые на коленках, пузо висит, руки, как веточки, тощие, топором над головой машет и орет. Чистый, блять, индеец. Я бегу от него и думаю, Господи, дура ты дура, Оля. Чувствую, вот-вот догонит, в затылок дышит, а ему же реально черти мерещились, что я его отравить хочу, убить. Чуял, блять. Я к сараю подбегаю, вижу — дверь ломиком подперта. Вот этим-то ломиком я ему череп-то и проломила. Хочется сказать, что случайно, но не буду, раз уж просил, мелкий, так слушай все. Я скорую вызвала, только когда поняла, что он уже точно не дышит. Врачи полицию, конечно, вызвали, а дальше ничего интересного. Села я за этого ублюдка на два года. По сто восьмой максималка, превышение допустимой самообороны. Адвоката у меня не было, только государственный, а топор Миша выронил, пока до сарая бежал. Вот и превышение получилось. Сидела в Мордовии, по такой статье, как моя, туда обычно не отправляют, но мне вот повезло. От звонка до звонка, УДО мне не дали. Про тюрьму я вам не хочу рассказывать, ничего интересного тут все равно нет. Когда вышла, узнала, что дом мой продан, и доказать ничего нельзя. На работу тоже не брали, на железку ясно, что с судимостью никак, да и вообще никуда не брали. Да и не тянуло снова в ярмо это, оторопь аж брала, как представлю. Я поехала в Екатеринбург, там девочка с моей бригады жила, раньше срока отзвонилась, держала в городе салон. Дальше история уже не для твоих ушей, мелкий. Вот восемнадцать справишь, тогда поговорим. Короче, потом я встретила твою сестру на М5**.– Ольга затянулась, помолчала и добавила. — И вот знаешь, мелкий, это пока что лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни. Такая вот телега, ничего интересного. Жизнь как жизнь".   
  
Антон из этой "телеги" тогда понял только, что Ольга сильная и, кажется, смелая, поэтому Аньке рядом с ней нечего бояться. Еще он спрятал лом, который лежал в их сарае. Просто на всякий случай.   
  
Приезжали Ольга с сестрой всегда вместе, возвращались тоже обычно вместе, спали летом на сеновале, а зимой на родительской кровати, которая от остального дома загораживалась шторками. Ольга любила курить на крыльце дома, она садилась на ступени, а Анька ложилась головой на ее колени. Одной рукой Ольга затягивалась, а другой перебирала Анькины волосы. Антон тихо садился с другой стороны входной двери и подслушивал, о чем они говорят. Еще мама учила Антона, что подслушивать очень плохо, но тихо они разговаривали исключительно о нем, об остальном говорили всегда в полный голос, поэтому Антон, если и чувствовал себя виноватым, то только чуть-чуть.   
  
— Оль, ну какая школа, ты как себе это представляешь?   
  
— Ему учиться надо, Ань. Вот дальше ему куда? Нам голову с тобой отвертеть могут в любой момент. Сегодня мы есть, а завтра все! Не найдут никогда. Сколько девок только с нашей с трассы в прошлом году пропало? Пока везет, но вечно-то фартить не будет. А парня куда? Он что тут,сдохнуть, что ли, должен в доме? Как кошка, у которой старуха померла?   
  
— Оля, ну как, как я в школу его отправлю? До школы пешком почти девять километров, Оль, не по дороге, по тропе, по лесу, там каких чертей только нет! Я туда восемь лет каждый день таскалась, вот уж не так-то это просто поверь. Он дальше километра от дома уйти не может! А даже если дойдет, ты представляешь, что с ним там сделают? Он же парень, а там тоже парни, только здоровые. Они как волчата, Оль, маленькие, а уже уголовники. Тут все такие, другие давно уж уехали. У кого родители есть, бухают. Кого бабки с дедками воспитывают полусумасшедшие. У нас тут ни у кого нет будущего, а у Антона в первую очередь, и школа тут совершенно не причем. И еще, про Антона никто толком ничего не знает. Паспорт я ему получила, а больше мы его нигде не регистрировали, потому что мне кажется, что если кто-то по него и про меня узнает, то его у меня отберут, а я без него жить не хочу. Он — моя гарантия, понимаешь. Гарантия, что чтобы ни случилось, я выживу. Потому что он меня ждет. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывала, как пятнадцать километров по трассе в октябре полуголой шла? Я дошла только потому, что он у меня перед глазами стоял, видела прямо, как он сидит на печке у себя и глазами лупает. Я должна была дойти и вернуться. Я дошла. Если меня у него не будет, то и во мне смысла никакого, Оль, никакого. И еще, Оль, он ведь жизни не знает, он, кроме Алапаевска, никогда ничего не видел, он не ездил в поезде, он даже в машине никогда не ездил, Оль. Он не представляет себе как выглядит жизнь за пределами нашей дыры, он про жизнь только в книжках читал. Оля, если пропаду я, пропадешь ты, то пропадет и он, и от этого никуда не деться.   
  
У них это был не первый разговор на такую тему. Ольга всегда настаивала, что у Антона должен быть план "Б" на случай, если с ними произойдет что-то плохое, а Анька твердила, что это неосуществимо, Антон просто очень надеялся, что с ними случилось уже достаточно плохого, а теперь будет случаться только хорошее. Хотя позже, через несколько месяцев довольно жарких споров, Ольга все-таки победила. Анька позвала Антона на крыльцо, села с ним рядом и достала большой плотный белый конверт: "Тош, видит Бог, я не хотела этого делать, но все-таки делаю. И сейчас мне даже кажется, что Оля права. Теперь послушай меня очень-очень внимательно. В этом конверте, — рассказывая, сестра открыла конверт, достала содержимое и отдала в руки Антону. — Смотри, не так давно я нашла письма, которые наша мама посылала тете Лиде из Симферополя, там был ее адрес. Я не знаю, жива ли тетя Лида, знает ли она про нас, мама переписывалась с ней еще до замужества, но я точно знаю, что она единственный в мире родной человек для нас с тобой. В конверте есть адрес и карта, как найти в Алапаевске вокзал, карточки, которые тебе нужно будет показать кассирше, чтобы она смогла продать тебе билет, потом показать проводнику, чтобы он посадил тебя на поезд, ну и, конечно деньги, тут не очень много, но на билет в Симферополь точно хватит. Давай договоримся так, если меня и Оли не будет дольше двух месяцев, ты собираешь вещи, в конверте лежит список, что надо брать с собой, а потом уходишь из дома и пытаешься добраться в Симферополь. Вот как-то так, Тош, и никаких гарантий".   
  
Антон тогда сложил все бумаги обратно в конверт, послюнил палец, провел им по клеевой стороне и запечатал его. Потом достал из кармана карандаш и написал прямо на конверте: "Не пригодится", потом еще чуть-чуть подумал и дописал: "Гарантирую".   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Теперь Анька привозила не только книги для Антона, но и газеты для Милены, она больше всего любила "Мою Семью" и "Спид инфо", просила привезти еще глянцевые журналы, но сестра послала ее с такими запросами куда подальше.   
Антон за три выпуска "Спид инфо" узнал о том, откуда берутся дети, а также о том, чем занимаются Анька, Ольга и Милена, больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Вряд ли эта информация могла бы когда-нибудь ему пригодиться, но представлять, что Аня сидит в кабине водителя огромного серебристого грузовика и пьет с ним чай, после этих газеток получалось с большим трудом, впрочем, что-то другое тоже не представлялось.   
  
Он очень быстро привык к Милене, к ее бесконечной болтовне, неумелой, но старательной готовке, блестящим коротким платьям, в которых она ходила по дому. Любимой темой для бесконечных рассказов Милены были ее мечты о будущем. В этих мечтах она встречала красивого высокого мужчину с седыми висками и обутого в дорогие ботинки. Красивый мужчина вдруг чувствовал уверенность, что в Милене встретил свою судьбу, и на своем блестящем авто забирал ее жить в большой город, обычно Екатеринбург или Москву, но иногда Милена добавляла, что согласна в принципе наПитер или даже Красноярск. Милена мысленно уже обставила их квартиру, чтобы в ванной был обязательно подогреваемый пол, а на кухне большое окно и никаких цветов, она выбрала кружки для их общих детей, музыкалку для девочки и каратэ для мальчика, и места, где они проводили бы отпуск. Антон очень любил эти рассказы, почему-то ему казалось, что если они с Миленой полдня выбирали плитку на пол в ее будущей кухне, на двадцать устных реплик одна письменная, это как-то могло бы приблизить день, когда эту плитку пришлось бы выбирать уже по-настоящему.   
  
Почему-то при общей болтливости Милена не общалась и с кем, кроме Антона, Аньки и Ольги, игнорировала Виктор Саныча и Егорыча, да и вообще старалась не выходить со двора. А на подколки девочек отвечала: "Спасибо, этой дряни накушалась".   
  
Как только окончательно потеплело, Ольга и Анька переехали спать в сарай. Иногда они пропадали там не только ночью, но и днем, Ольга мастерила что-нибудь на отцовском верстаке, а Анька валялась на топчане с книжкой. Милена никогда не заходила в сарай не постучав, либо не заорав на весь двор: "А ну кончайте семейничать***, ужин стынет". Антон очень любил это новое слово "семейничать", ему казалось, что "семейничать" это значит "вместе ужинать, ходить за ягодами, веселиться друг над другом", короче, "жить настоящей семьей, а значит, они семейничали все время".   
  
Отсутствие Егорыча они все заметили, только когда предназначенная для него чекушка простояла нетронутой три дня. После приснопамятной встречи головы Егорыча и Ольгиного кулака Егорыч перестал орать у них под окнами, но за чекушкой всегда приходил, а они исправно ее оставляли. В этот раз бутылка сиротливо стояла у калитки, Ольга и Анька косились на нее, но не убирали. В конце концов на четвертый день Ольга плюнула и пошла к избе Егорыча. Вернулась через полчаса с Виктор Санычем, посадила всех на их кухне и объявила:   
  
— Егорыч умер, на вид дня три-четыре назад, — обвела всех взглядом: не изменившегося в лице Саныча, таращащуюся на него во все глаза Милену и враз погрустневшую Аньку. — Что будем делать?   
— Так как что, девки, — крякнул Саныч, — хоронить будем. Как всегда. И побыстрей бы надо бы, еще немножко и вонять начнет. Матушку вон вашу мы хоронили сами, и алкаша нашего закопаем. Все под Богом ходим, девки, вот был человек, пил, дебоширил, все окна у меня в пристройке побил, падла, а вот и нет человека. Природа! У меня ведь даже гроб есть, сделал как-то в минуту душевной грусти, и смотри-ка, пригодился. Давайте-ка так, могилку мы с Ольгой ему выкопаем, только прямо у него во дворе рыть будем, там все равно склеп натуральный, а я алкаша этого до кладбища на себе тащить не нанимался. Гроб принесу. Вы, - кивнул он на Аньку с Миленой, - его туда положите, простынкой там выстелите, все как положено. Похороны назначаю через три часа, не будем резину тянуть. Поминки с меня, у меня с последней охоты картошка с кабанятиной есть, а вы чекушку приносите, которая у забора стоит. Егорычу уже не нужна, а нам сгодится. — Саныч командовал жесткими рублеными фразами, примерно так же говорила обычно Ольга. Распоряжения такого голоса почему-то хотелось выполнять немедленно.   
  
Все получилось, как и решил Виктор Саныч. Ровно через три часа все они, даже Антон, стояли на краю неровной могилки под раскидистым деревом во дворе Егорыча, а Ольга с Санычем спускали туда на ремнях неоструганный светлый гроб. Девушки навязали черные платки, которые остались еще с похорон родителей Антона и Аньки. Гроб глухо стукнулся о дно могилы, все бросили на него по три пригоршни земли, а Саныч бросил еще горсть мелочи, "чтобы старому черту было с чем сбегать за бутылочкой". Саныч и Ольга быстро закопали могилу и установили табличку, где аккуратным, каллиграфическим почерком Ольги было выведено: "Сергеев Михаил Егорович. Дата смерти 12.06.2001". Дату рождения никто из них не знал, а паспорт Егорыча найти в доме так и не удалось. На поминках они просидели до глубокой ночи, Саныч вспоминал, каким хорошим плотником был умерший, какой у него был красивый ладный дом, как любил он, надев праздничные блестящие сапоги и взяв под руку жену Раю, гулять вечером по деревне, и как начал спиваться, когда баба Рая умерла. Вспоминали всех, кто жил здесь когда-то, вспоминали, какой людной и красивой была когда-то станция. Правда, эти дни из всех присутствующих застал только Саныч. Он рассказывал, как их расселяли, когда станцию решили ликвидировать, как упирались люди, как отказывались переезжать, как он сам решил остаться и не менять шило на мыло, потому что работы все равно нет, вот и живешь одной охотой. Когда девочки засобирались домой, Милена осталась сидеть за столом. Весело сказала, что придет попозже, а Антону на ухо еле слышно шепнула: "Тош, видишь, у него же седые виски".   
Милена больше не вернулась к ним домой, Антон сложил все ее блестящие платья, туфли на каблуках и пачку газет "Моя семья" в пакет, который утащил к себе на печку, а недели через две Виктор Саныч между делом в разговоре сказал, что Милена пару дней побыла у него, а потом попросила отвезти ее в Алапаевск, и что он, конечно, отвез.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Антон считает, зачеркивает в его карманном календарике каждый день крестиком ровно в одиннадцать вечера, когда становится понятно, что и сегодня девочки тоже не приедут. Прошло уже двенадцать недель, первая и вторая зачеркнуты одной сплошной линией, потому что тогда Антон еще не считал. У него закончились макароны, рис, перловка, греча и консервы, давно закончилось мясо и мука, осталась только манная крупа, которую он ест уже вторую неделю, добавляя петрушку на обед и соленые огурцы с вареной морковкой с огорода на ужин. Конверт с надписью "Не пригодится. Гарантирую" лежит на видном месте уже четыре недели, каждое утро Антон заглядывает в него, перебирает бумаги, пересчитывает деньги и убирает все на место. Рядом с конвертом Антон положил свой паспорт.   
  
Рюкзак он начинает собирать на пятнадцатой зачеркнутой неделе, по списку из конверта – запасная одежда, запасные кроссовки, пластиковый дождевик, документы, деньги, книжку "Летящие сказки" — все, кроме еды, потому что никакой еды в доме уже несколько дней нет. Осталось только полгрядки морковки и последняя банка соленых огурцов. В понедельник шестнадцатой недели Антон долго шнурует ботинки, потом взваливает на плечи рюкзак, выходит со двора, заперев дом и калитку на ключ, идет к дому Виктора Саныча и показывает ему заранее написанную табличку: "Виктор Александрович, моей сестры и Ольги нет дома уже пятнадцать недель. Я очень волнуюсь. Еще у меня закончились продукты. Моя сестра говорила, что если они будут отсутствовать дольше двух месяцев, я должен идти до Алапаевска, а потом добираться в Симферополь, искать нашу тетю. Я прошу Вас о помощи, помогите, пожалуйста, доехать до Алапаевска на Вашей дрезине".   
  
Виктор Саныч долго смотрит сначала в лицо Антону, он, кстати, единственный, кто кроме сестры мог прямо смотреть ему в глаза, остальные, даже Ольга, взгляд всегда отводили. Потом Саныч прищуривается, внимательно читает табличку и говорит: "Ээ, нет, малец, вот тут ты не по адресу. У дрезины двигатель полетел, новый еще месяц ждать. Еды могу дать, если надо, у меня еще мешок муки есть, и полмешка риса, а вот с транспортом, увы, не помогу. Прости. – Тут Саныч отводит глаза и начинает смотреть Антону куда-то под ноги. – Может, еще подождешь? Авось вернутся твои девки. В лесу, говорят, волков видели прошлым месяцем. Может дать еды-то тебе?"   
  
"Нет, — пишет Антон, - большое спасибо. Я все-таки пойду".   
  
"Тогда удачи тебе, парень, правда. Хотя нет, погоди, — Виктор Саныч разворачивается и ненадолго скрывается в доме. Потом там что-то звонко брякает, и он возвращается с огромным зеленым яблоком, которое отдает Антону — Держи. Пригодится в дороге. Вообще, знаешь, говорят, дуракам везет, авось и найдешь ты свою тетку. — Потом он закрывает дверь, и Антон слышит крепкие удаляющиеся шаги по скрипучим половицам.   
  
Антон выходит с соседского двора, притворяет калитку и медленно идет по тропинке в сторону леса. Оборачивается, родной дом смотрит на него темными окошками. До Алапаевска двенадцать километров, до Екатеринбурга сто пятьдесят, до Симферополя три тысячи с лишним. У него в руке огромное зеленое яблоко, а дуракам, говорят, везет.   
  
  
_Примечания_  
  
  
* Сим — местное название перевала Челябинск-Уфа. Там действительно очень красивые горные пейзажи.   
** имеется в виду трасса М5 "Урал" (Москва - Рязань - Пенза - Самара - Уфа - Челябинск, подъезды к Рязани, Саранску, Пензе, Ульяновску, Самаре, Оренбургу, Уфе, Екатеринбургу)   
*** Слово "семейничать" имеет в целом почти такое же значение, как и то, которое закладывает в него Антон, хотя есть нюансы. В женских тюрьмах так называют объединившихся в группу женщин, которые делят пополам все свои припасы, живут обособленно и в целом "играют в семью" во всех смыслах.


End file.
